


Happy New Year

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Content, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy has a tryst with the boss' son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I picture James as 15/16 in this fic which makes Pansy 40/41. Sorry if that squicks anyone. :D
> 
> Written for comment_fic and a prompt left by with_rainfall

**Happy New Year by HPFangirl71**

There is a rustle of silk as he pushes the hem of her skirt up high upon her thigh. He groans deeply against her inky tresses as he buries his cock inside her shapely body. Her breathy pants fall onto the sparse ginger hairs that cover his well-muscled chest. As his arms cradle her body in a tight embrace, he almost can’t believe this moment is real.

The night air whispers cold across his back, as he presses her hard against the cobblestone walls of the burrow. Her long legs wrap around his waist as she nears climax and he feels the sharp cut of her heels against his bared arse. They rock in tandem, both searching out their carnal pleasure.

There’s a taste of champagne on her gloss covered lips and he stifles back a groan. He pulls her closer as he spills himself inside her heat. She pulls at the long hairs that line the nape of his neck and gasps out against his freckled jawline. 

He doesn’t want to let go; for fear she might be just some teenage boyhood fantasy, not actual flesh and blood. Then he looks down into her dark eyes and sees the final traces of lust still lingering there and its proof enough that she’s real.

“Happy New Year, James.” She whispers into the quiet darkness, a slow blush creeping across her face as she hides her gaze in the moonlit night.

Her voice quavers a tiny bit like she’s just been well shagged or something and James can’t help but smile proudly, perhaps he’s even a bit cocky. He grabs at her arm and feels her tremble at his touch. His lips boldly claim hers again and there’s a surprised whimper before she gives into the kiss. He lets go and she smiles knowingly at him before turning to go back inside her boss’ house, his father’s house that is.

“And a Happy New Year to you, Ms. Parkinson.” He says in return but his words are partially lost to the silent winter air.


End file.
